Memories of Homeworld
Memories of Homeworld is the third episode of Season 1 and the 3rd overall episode of the series. Synopsis Black Diamond remembers days from Homeworld; an encounter with Rose Quartz; Black Diamond's past is revealed. Plot (opening) Black Diamond is seen in her wolf form and changes back once she reaches a lake within the forest. She gets down on her knees and washes her hands up a bit then just shakes them a little to dry them out. She then reaches into her jacket’s pocket dimension and pulls out Blue Howlite’s gem. She looks at it for a while before smiling. BD: I can’t believe you did that, sacrificing yourself so that I could make it here with the others. That move really messed you up, but I promise I’ll get you back to normal. That way, things will go back to the way they were before. The screen fades to Homeworld, 500 years before the war. A young Black Diamond, wearing a grey trench coat over a raven black shirt and midnight blue shorts and Twilight Purple shoes, is seen walking next to a light blue skinned gem, with messy, navy blue hair with ice blue crack shaped highlights, wearing a sonic blue sailor dress and turquoise combat boots. '' BD: You know Icy, I feel like some of the diamonds are going too far with the whole kindergarten stunt, putting planets in danger and all that. BH: I know, I’ve seen what those injectors can do, and I want those hunks of junk to go out of order, permanently. BD: You and me both. ''Black Diamond and Blue Howlite keep on talking about how they’re against the Kindergarden process. Eventually, they come across Rose Quartz, who is talking to Pearl. '' RQ: I really hope those Injectors fall apart, they’re destroying every living thing around them just to produce gems. Pearl: I know how you feel Rose, but the Diamonds might not think the same way. BD: What makes you so sure? RQ: Huh? ''Rose and Pearl turn to Black Diamond and Blue Howlite, a bit confused and unaware of whom they are. RQ: What do you mean? BD: I mean that there’s a chance that at least 1 or 2 Diamonds think that the Kindergarden is a horrible idea. Pearl: There's a very low possibility of that, as all Diamonds so far are with this process. BD: Do you even know who I am? RQ: No, sorry. BD: I’m Black Diamond and don’t worry, I’m with you on the whole Kindergarden process. Pearl: How can we be sure you’re on our side, you are a Diamond after a- Black Diamond sucker punches Pearl, knocking some of her blood on the floor. '' BD: Don’t compare me to those tools. They don’t take the effects of the Kindergarden on the planet into consideration. RQ: Oh dear! Pearl: That’s not enough to assure me. ''Pearl wipes the blood off her face as Rose Quartz helps her up, then looks at Black Diamond with rage. Despite what she did to Pearl, Rose stands there and smiles slightly at Black Diamond, now sure that she was as against the Kindergarden as she was. The pink-haired gem begin inspecting Pearl for anything else that needed healing later. BH: I’m Blue Howlite by the way. RQ: I’m Rose Quartz. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Pearl: I’m Pearl. BH: Nice to meet you and sorry for what Darky did, she has issues with most of the other Diamonds, especially Yellow Diamond. BD: Those tools are insane if they think using a planet’s life to create more gems is the best option. I swear, if I even see an injector, I’m gonna tear it to pieces until it’s beyond repair. RQ: That’s kinda too much, don’t you think? BH: Actually that’s a more relaxed version of how she said it earlier. Pearl: By how much exactly? BH: About 10000 times more relaxed, she was cursing throughout the last time she was speaking about the Kindergarden on Earth, and don’t get me started on how she was talking about Yellow Diamond. Blue Howlite smiles nervously at Rose Quartz, who just smiles back. RQ: I take it you 2 are good friends. BH: Yeah, we’re almost like sisters. RQ: That sounds lovely. Rose Quartz smiles more. The view is changed to the times of war. Black Diamond and Blue Howlite, along with the rest of the Rebel Gems, are preparing to fight off the Homeworld Gems. BD: Hmph, let’s show them what we can do, and to not mess with life on other planets while we’re at it. BH: She means to stop them from using the Kindergarden any further. Pearl: Of course, it was obvious. BD: Shut it Buzz kill! Pearl: Excuse me? BD: I said, Pearl, shut up! You're good at following orders, aren't you? Pearl: For your information, Black Diamond, we don't know whether we can trust you or not! I, however, am one-hundred percent trustworthy! You just want to use us like every other Diamond! BH: Oh no... Blue Howlite gets behind a table and flips it over in order to use it as a shield, knowing what was gonna happen next. The some gems just follow her example, worried it might be dangerous to be out in the open. Black Diamond closes her eyes and summons her scythe, while Pearl closed her eyes and summoned her spear. The two glare at each other, waiting for the chance to strike. Eventually, they get tired of waiting and rush at each other, swing their weapons at each other, and get caught in a struggle, trying to land the first hit. After 5 minutes of this, Black Diamond finally kicks Pearl’s face with enough force to send her flying 5 feet to the right. BD: Heh, first blood, you better give up now or you’ll get beaten to a pulp. Pearl: Never! Rose Quartz runs in to stop the chaos, telling them that fighting each other is useless as long as they are on the same side. Pearl gets up and just walks away with her spear, completely outraged about being caught off guard. The view is changed to the last days of the war, Black Diamond and Blue Howlite are fighting off a part of the Homeworld army with little to no effort due to being aided by two factions. Black Diamond is cutting down gems, forcing them to retreat. BD: Come on, this has to be the easiest battle we’ve been in so far, I’m ripping through these losers like a stack of wet paper. BH: Don’t get too cocky Darky, it might just be your downfall. Black Diamond and Blue Howlite keep fighting off the Homeworld gems while the 2 remaining factions get on the warp pad and go to the Galaxy Warp on Earth. BD: Alright that’s everyone, it’s our turn Icy! Blue Howlite notices Homeworld reinforcements coming. BH: Only one of us is going to make it out Darky, and I believe it should be you! BD: Don’t talk like that, we can make it out together! BH: I saw Homeworld Reinforcements, one of us has to stay and fight them of! BD: Then let’s fuse, I’m sure Blue Spinel can- BH: Let’s say we do fuse into Blue Spinel, if they use 2 or more fusions against her then we’ll both be captured. This is the only way I can make sure you can escape with the others....even if it means I end up captured. Blue Howlite pushes Black Diamond into the warp pad and activates it. BD: Noo-!! Black Diamond tries to get off but gets sent to Earth. Blue Howlite then aims her sights at the warp pad. She starts striking it with her chain and damages it before the Homeworld reinforcements arrive. She fights them off, but gets stabbed from behind by a gem appearing to be a shadow. For a second she looks at who'd done it before retreating to her gem. Meanwhile, Black Diamond arrives at the Galaxy Warp where the rest of the rebel gems are getting ready to part ways. The Crystal Gems run over to the saddened Black Diamond. Rose Quartz looks concerned, while Garnet and Pearl are less emotional. RQ: Are you alright? BD: Yes... Pearl: What happened to Blue Howlite? BD: She...She risked her life to protect me. Garnet: Poor thing, you must be devastated. BD: How can I not? She was my best friend for heaven’s sake. Pearl: Unfortunately, this was to be expected in a war like this. BD: Easy for you to say, your faction is still all together. Meanwhile, half of mine is contained in a bubble, and Blue Howlite was probably captured by the Homeworld Gems. RQ: Don’t worry BD you’ll be able to reunite your faction one day. BD: Yeah, I hope you’re right, because I’m not planning on returning to my faction’s temple until Icy and the others are with me. You can say all you want on the matter, but you won’t change my mind, regardless of what you try. The view is changed back to Black Diamond sitting alone in the forest, smiling with tears in her eyes, remembering her faction. She looks at Blue Howlite’s gem again and closes her eyes. BD: Now all I have to do is find Realgar and Wulfenite and, if necessary, recover them. That way… She holds her left arm, just below the shoulder, with her right hand and smiles with her sharp, wolf-like teeth showing. BD: ...the RYBK Gems will be united once more. (ending) Feautures Characters * Black Diamond * Blue Howlite * Wulfenite (mentioned) * Rose Quartz * Blue Spinel (mentioned) * Realgar (mentioned) * Homeworld Gems * Unknown Gem Silhouette Locations * Forest * Homeworld * Galaxy Warp Objects * Blue Howlite's gem Trivia * This is the first time Blue Howlite is introduced. ** It's also the first time she uses her weapon. * It is revealed that BD is part of a faction named The RYBK Gems ** The faction's name is based on the combination of their gem colors R is Realgar's Red, Y is for Wulfenite's Yellow, B is for Blue Howlite's Blue and K is for BlackDiamond's Black. *** It is also a reference to the RGB and CYMK color systems. Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content